Dedicated To Someone
by musicbox's will
Summary: SK AU (One-shot) I remember the little boy with brown hair, so I wrote him a letter. He'll never have the chance to see it though.


_Summary: I guess, you were special to me. It's sad that you had to go. SK One-shot AU_

_Dedicated To Someone_

* * *

_To: Someone_

_From: Me_

_Dear Someone, I couldn't help but remember you today. Even if you don't remember me, I remember you. We were both in kindergarten when we first met. I can remember you vividly, your brown hair and how you always seemed to have a smile on your face, which made me smile. I can recall a day when the room was vacant and only you, me, and our teacher were in the room._

_Out of boredom we had began playing a card game. I had won several times and you pretended to get mad, which made me somewhat amused. Our teacher laughed too, but soon the fun ended when my grandmother came to pick me up._

_There was also another time, there was this one girl. We were friends at first, then right after recess things went downhill. She was angry with me for not playing with her on the playground, I was shocked by her anger. All I had simply down was play by myself, I hadn't thought that she would want to play with me._

_Soon enough, I began detesting her. You saw us arguing with each other and looked confused. Then, we began fighting over who was your friend. You didn't have anything to say, but me and that girl continued to fight. I might have been jealous, but at that young of an age I couldn't understand why I was so angry when she mentioned you._

_I remember another time when I got an address from a friend and you stole it. I became infuriated and snatched it back, only to see you had written your name on it. Then, you looked at me seriously and said these words:_

_"Finders, keepers, losers, weepers. It's my paper since I wrote my name on it, now give it back." _

_Your words had made me even angrier and so I erased your name from the paper. Then, I showed the girl what you had done, but she hadn't seen the problem. When I got home I showed my grandparents the paper, but they said that I couldn't go over to my friends' house. I remember still seeing the faded outline of your name as I looked down at it sadly._

_Then, I remembered when my big brother asked me if I had a crush on someone. I said no, but then he told me that if I told him he would tell me who he liked. Falling for his scheme, I said your name instantly and my brother started laughing. He had heard the name before and had mistaken it for a boy younger than me..._

_I was a bit panicked when he said he'd tell the little boy the next day. The only thing that relieved me, was that he didn't know that it was actually you that I was talking about._

_I remember your name, yes, but prefer not using it since I'm not sure if I remember it correctly. Normally, I remember the faces of people, not their names. For you though, I remember it. I don't know exactly why though. _

_One time when I was in my mom's car, I started thinking of you and pondering over something. Did I have a crush on you? I was too young to know._

_That was my last memory of you. I don't know where you went or if you moved. I just remember you. I don't know if you considered me a friend or not and I'm not sure if we got into a huge fight, or just simply drifted away from each other. I guess, I'll never know what happened._

_So, Someone, how are you doing? Is everything okay? I sort of miss you, even if I can barely remember you. I know you'll never see this, but oh well. By the way, can you recall that odd girl in your kindergarten class who you talked to? AKA, me. _

_Well, that's it._

_Remember, _

_Kairi_

The letter that Kairi wrote was never sent.

* * *

_**Author's Note: All the memories I put down, are real. Every single one. I once knew this little boy and this is just me writing down everything that had to do with him. I honestly don't know why I remember him, but I just do. I'll randomly recall him at the weirdest moments.**_

_**I feel like this has potential to turn into a story, but I already have a bunch of stories so...:P**_

_**Why do I have feeling that everyone will want to know more about this? Lol. XD**_

_**Also, yes the person who played the boy I knew was Sora. **_

_**What do you think? Is it bad? Good? XD **_

_**Well, that's it.**_

_**Originally, musicbox**_


End file.
